starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nexus Station
Nexus Station, the pride, joy and pain of the Tasiv Empire. An article of extreme controversy within the Tasiv community, yet also an object of curiosity. With Nexus Station, The Tasiv Empire takes its first tentative steps towards welcoming relations with the wider galaxy. Despite this apparent outreaching, the Tasiv are still strictly neutral, the only loyalty they're willing to claim is to the Loris Empire. They have quite outspokenly refused to accept New Republic law, and as such, things such as slavery and smuggling go unpunished, provided the third party causes no trouble to the Tasiv. The Tasiv also do not enforce bounties from the wider galaxies, thus Nexus Station becomes a (relatively) safe haven for those with prices on their heads. The only possible exception to this would be high profile bounties from the Loris Empire. Nexus Station is a very angular looking construction, undoubtedly a sign of the rigidness embedded in Tasiv psyche. The entire station looks like it was carved out of rock, as many ancient Tasiv buildings were. It is roughly round at its center, with a jagged tapering point going up and many inverse “towers” stretching down. The Station is the size of a small city, roughly, spanning approximately six kilometers in diameter and having multiple layers. It also functions as a city, providing lodging, food, and employment for a modest number of people. While at first glance, the entire construction may look haphazard and oddly random, closer inspection reveals a meticulous construction pattern that appeals to the subconscious, though mostly only to the Tasiv. There are many openings leading into private hanger bays scattered throughout the entire station, with one central hanger that connects directly to the Commercial deck. The station orbits Tasivid, the home world of the Tasiv and the capitol of the Tasiv Empire. Tasivid is a high gravity ball of rock and sand. It has a high core temperature, making it a very undesirable place to visit. Off worlders are not allowed on the surface of Tasivid. All traffic going to and from the surface must pass through the customs station, which orbits geosynchronously above Kaphal, the capitol of the Tasiv Empire. Tasiv view their homeworld as holy ground, and thus any who attempt to intrude on these premises find themselves awakening a righteous anger within every Tasiv. Also in orbit around Tasivid are Tasiv military shipyards which are about three hundred kilometers from Nexus Station. =Exterior Fly Zones= The space surrounding Nexus Station is divided into three permission fly zones. No fly zone There is a no fly zone around the High Security Storage satellite facility. The facility is equipped with several ion cannons which will automatically begin firing at any craft that gets within firing range. The only craft it won’t fire upon is the Tasiv transport Quasar, which is the only craft that can come to or from the storage facility. Any craft within six kilometers of the facility will be challenged by one of the fighter patrols in the area. No fly zones also cover a two hundred kilometer perimeter around the shipyard and the area around the the planet itself. Restricted Access fly zone Ships must obtain clearance from Nexus Control before entering the Restricted Access fly zone, which surrounds a container stockyard. The stockyard is surrounded by an ion mine field and is patrolled by fighters and smaller surveillance droids. Other restricted access fly zones are lanes of travel for private hangers. Only ships with the proper clearance may use the private hangers, and other ships will be attacked and confiscated. Free Flight Zones These are the free lanes of traffic in and out of Nexus. These highways are clearly marked by a string of navbouys, and are fiercely enforced. The Nexus Enforcement Team has quickly gained a reputation for not fooling around on this score, and more than one spacer has found his craft confiscated for trying to push the limits of their tolerance. =Nexus Decks= Nexus Station is divided into multiple decks, each one with a specific purpose for a specific sort of clientèle. Deck 1 is at the top, Deck 6 is at the bottom. There are multiple floors per Deck, so it is a great deal taller than a six story building. Deck 1: Command Center This Deck is set up for Tasiv only, and it is unlikely that any non-Tasiv will ever set foot in it. This section also contains the computer core for Nexi, the station computer (see below for more information about Nexi). Apart from the control room, there is also a large barracks for Tasiv here. The entire deck is kept at about 105 degrees (average Tasivid temperatures) and 0 humidity. This deck is completely utilitarian. There is no wasted effort on décor or other non-necessities. Deck 2: Recreation Deck This Deck contains many gardens, a zoo, a casino, as well as several very high class apartments (more like houses then apartments). It is decorated with greens, plant foliage and trees. The floors are covered with a layer of stone, as are the walls. Full spectrum lights simulate sunlight, while wide, winding hallways give the feeling more of being outdoors. It is a very pleasant place and tends to be less inhabited than other decks, making it more desirable for those seeking some level of privacy. Ironically, although this is intended to be the highest class district, it is also the deck that the Tasiv are biologically most uncomfortable in, thus they do not traverse this deck by choice. This deck is not necessarily smaller than the others, but there is less on it because more space is used per shop. Locations of interest: High class establishments, Gold Leaf Casino, Path’s End Hotel, Misty’s Restaurant, public gardens. Deck 3: Residential Although there are residencies on all almost all Decks, this Deck is the primary place for people to live. There’s a pretty wide range of apartments here, though most of them are nice places, if small. Some of the larger ones even have their own private yards/gardens. There are also a wide variety of restaurants and bars on this Deck. Everything on this Deck is of lower standard then on Deck 2, but is still considered of good reputation and quality. This Deck has lots of byways and side streets as well as wide avenues. It is well lit, well patrolled, and very orderly and structured. Decorations are much more “urban”, ranging from sculptures and fountains to other pieces of art. Locations of interest: High Winds Casino, Chakka’s Cantina, Stone Table (restaurant) Deck 4: Commercial Center This is the biggest Deck on Nexus Station. It is devised of two main avenues that intersect in the center of the station. This circular center is a large market place, called the Market Circle, where many vendors can set up either temporary or permanent booths to sell their wares. Street entertainers can buy a permit for 15 credits which allow them to entertain for money. A good percentage of the traffic that comes through Nexus Station passes through this Deck. The main entrance from the hanger leads directly into the Market Circle, making it prime real estate for high profile businesses and shops. This is essentially the beating heart of Nexus, as the vast majority of traffic in and out of Nexus Station has either the intent to come to this district or will have to pass by it on their way to their destination. As such, this is some of the best real estate in terms of exposure for businesses on Nexus Station. This Deck also contains the NET Repossession Auction House, where all of the goods, ships, droids, and other items that have been seized by Enforcers is sold, often back to the same people who lost it. Locations of interest: The Watchword Lounge, various shops, Market Circle, main hanger, Repossession Auction, Nexus Enforcement Team Headquarters. Deck 5: Industrial / Cargo Transit System / slave/animal Holding Facilities Deck 5 is a good deal seedier then the previous four. While it certainly is not less patrolled then the other decks, rules are more lax. The only areas that are well lit are along the cargo transit routes, which shuttle cargo between the pick up/drop off hangers, storage areas, and the manufacturing centers on the station. This makes a lot of darker, dimly lit back ways on this deck. Apart from the factories, transit system and live cargo holding facilities, there are also smaller, sparsely furnished apartments for factory workers who wish to stay near their work place, and a smattering of night clubs and much more untamed cantinas then on the other decks. Much of the "entertainment" that goes on in this deck is much more unofficial. The Tasiv don’t care a whole lot what happens on this deck, as long as it isn’t disruptive or obvious. They will, however, react quite quickly and violently to any incident which threatens the station itself or one of the businesses that has residency there. A few of the more gutsy and foolish denizens of this deck have taken to swoop racing through the cargo transit system tunnels. As, thus far, they have only raced when the tram is not in operation, the NET has taken no moves to stop this. This deck also contains the terminal from where the Quasar arrives and departs from. All high security storage has to pass through this point for a routine (and extremely specific) inspection. No explosives, life forms, active electronics or transmitters of any kind are allowed on the Quasar. In other words, nothing that could potentially damage or infiltrate either the ship or the high security storage. It is notable there is no manifest kept of the items stored on the security storage station; the Tasiv don't care what people store there, just as long as it's not dangerous to the facility itself. Deck 5 also contains specialized storage facilities for any cargo that might be potentially dangerous, such as explosives, weapons, etc. All these cargo types must be inspected if they are going to be transferred to Deck 4 for sales. There is no decorations on this deck, just no-nonsense steel decking. Locations of interest: Deogun’s Cantina/nightclub, live cargo holding/brig, cargo hanger, transit system, high security storage terminal. Deck 6: Engineering This is a strictly Tasiv area, and any outsider caught walking around would probably be instantly under suspicion. This deck contains much of the guts of the station and consists of tight passage ways, machine rooms, and engineering shops. Everything is tight in this area to consolidate space. Locations of interest: power generator, life support, other =Cargo classes/loading zones= Only certain cargo types are allowed to be stored and/or unloaded in certain areas of Nexus. Here is the break down: Class A Cargo - Passengers - Decks 2-4 Class B Cargo - Items for sale, trade or storage, non-weapon - Decks 2-5 Class C Cargo - Weaponry, inert electronics (droids and the like) -Decks 4-5 Class D Cargo - Explosives, active electronics - Deck 5 Class E Cargo - Slaves, live cargo - Deck 5 Class F Cargo - Misc cargo - requires special permission to offload =Main Hanger= The main hanger looks like a 3D maze, with platforms and catwalks running every which way. Ships need only get to the hanger entrance, and a series of relay tractor beams will maneuver the ship to the assigned berth. The hanger can actually hold a great many ships more then would be expected for the space, as vertical space is efficiently used. There is repair facility installed into the main hanger, though it is rather low key. =Nexi= Nexi is Nexus Station’s central computer system, more accurately described as being an entire network of computers ruled over by one AI. She is hardwired into almost every system in Nexus Station, though most tasks she relegates off to simpler computers and droids to handle. Designed to be self-correcting and learning, Nexi is an AI that is still very young since her conception. While starting an AI with no previous personality programming is designed to yield more long term stability, it also means she’s a bit odd and unpredictable at times. She is, however, friendly and helpful, as she was designed to be, and also is highly curious. This curiosity most likely comes from her Tasiv creators, whom are by nature also curious. There are several kiosks scattered through out the station that allow a person to interface directly with Nexi via a holographic image. These Kiosks are also installed into each business office, to allow owners to converse with her easilyy. She generally shows images of a female of whatever race she’s dealing with, so as to communicate better. Some of her forced programming includes protocol programming, so she is fluent in millions of languages, including subtle body language. While the interface kiosks are not really intended for average customers to use, they are not in high security areas, so one could access them with minimal effort. =Nexus Enforcement Team= The NET is the main security force on Nexus Station, acting as police, security, and crisis management, as needed. They make it a strict point not to get involved in people's "legitimate" business, a mandate that was handed down from above. However, when they do get involved, they are seldom dissuaded from their mission. They have a reputation of firmly defending the interests of Nexus Stations and the vendors thereof, and also for being quite heavy handed with offenders. This especially applies to restricted zones that are trespassed upon. Confiscation (some might even go so far as to say "robbery") has quickly taken prominence as a favored form of punishment for offenders, who find themselves deprived of ships, droids, cargo, weapons, or anything else that can be taken away. A few particularly meddlesome offenders have found themselves unceremoniously handed off to slavers, and shipped away. The bottom line is that the NET always get something for their troubles, one way or another. The Nexus Enforcement Team has no investigations or medical personnel, and, as such, subcontracts with two other entities for those services. =Command Personnel= Overseer Tynash Hittixic'Gaoti Tynash was personally appointed to be the Overseer of Nexus Station by Empress Visna Crin'dros once it was decided that Nexus Station would be reopened. Following the death of Handmaiden Zinsh during the attack on Tasivid by T'jrin and the Kinshai, who had been the previous overseer of Nexus, Tynash had been involved in the evacuation and closing down of the Station for repairs. Although her experience made her a logical choice for the position, Tynash had her own reservations about the subject, especially in terms of the security of the station. Regardless however, she remains enthusiastic about the project, and is much more outgoing towards non-Tasiv than many of her peers. Most business owners who have interests on Nexus Station will deal directly with Tynash, who functions much as a liaison between the Tasiv elements and the non-Tasiv businesses. Executive Vnell'theritis Kelntrik Executive Vnell is a rarity among his tribe. As a male from one of the tribes with a long standing reputation of being unambitious for leadership positions, he has risen to the quite prominent station of being the supervisor of the Nexus Enforcement Team. This only goes to show the sheer drive behind him. Vnell is vicious, cunning, and ruthless when it comes to the execution of his tasks. While he takes care not to disrupt business on Nexus needlessly, he has gained a reputation as being merciless when dealing with criminal element. His job is mostly that of an administrator, but Vnell has been known to become personally involved in more of the hands on activities of operations. =Business Directory= Unless otherwise noted, these businesses are NPC run and are free game for anyone who wants to use or modify them. If it's not written up in the description and it doesn't contradict anyone else's post, it's fair game concerning what the place looks like and those sort of details. *Gold Leaf Casino - Deck 2 A lush and very opulent casino, that has a strong arm private security and very exclusive guest list for its back rooms. *Path’s End Hotel - Deck 2 A high end fine dining restaurant with many meeting rooms, favored by businesses in the area for dinner meetings. *Misty’s Restaurant - Deck 2 A fine dining seafood restaurant staffed by a family of Quarren refugees. *High Winds Casino - Deck 3 A more general audience casino, as opposed to the Gold Leaf. It was acquired by the Trinivii kajidic as a means of getting Hutt influence on the station and serves as a front for less-than-legal business. The current owner is Dorval Trinivii Jian, while the day-to-day operations are handled by a Balosar named Zurn Run'dle. *Chakka’s Cantina - Deck 3 Run by Chakka, a female Trandoshan, Chakka's Cantina is specifically designed with the larger, bloodthirsty clients in mind. *Stone Table - Deck 3 A very generic restaurant that has a stone theme. *Temple to Celine - Deck 3 A Temple to the Tau Ceti Goddess of Beauty, ran primarily by Ivan Munroe. The Temple doubles up as a embassy for the Tau Ceti government and as a underground contact point for the Meek-Be-Nots. Temple activities include blessings, painting, sculpting and self-defence courses. *The Watchword Lounge - Deck 4 On the outside perimeter of one of the main avenues along the Market Circle, the Watchword is a bar that serves some food, and also has a place for live entertainment. Established staff: Kalihan *Deogun’s Nightclub - Deck 5 Sequestered away in the back realms of the Station, Deogun's Nightclub is a storage unit that was converted into a club. As such, it has much more of an industrial feel to it. The storage unit was never fully repaired from the damage, leaving the whole place dark, dirty, and seedy. The Nexus Enforcement Team has been known to make frequent "stops" there to find people. =History= This section contains the history of Nexus Station, leading up to current events. Please add to this segment whenever something happens that others might need to know about before joining the thread. Pre-history details the things that happened before the Station was opened (e.i., the current thread), History will detail the things that have happened in the history of the thread, and current events will detail things that are currently pertinent to people joining the thread. Please don't go crazy on unnecessary details here, just enough to get the point across. Current Events will be moved into the History segment when they no longer apply or have been that way for an arbitrary "while". Prehistory During the height of the Tasiv Empire Tilysav Dynasty, Nexus Station was completed at breakneck speed by the Tasiv Empire and some collaboration from the Loris Empire. It was opened in a barely operational condition, and may of the initial businesses on Nexus Station were aggressively "recruited" by the Empire for the various services they could offer. One notable example was Marrak's Military Armaments, which was offered a lease on Nexus Station in exchange for discounted prices on weapon orders. The Station was viewed in a mix light by the Tasiv people. Many were proud of the accomplishment of having built it, but many objected to the open invitation to have outsiders around their planet. It was thought, however, that keeping offworlders on the station was preferable to having them on the planet itself, so it was a good compromise between conducting trade with outside powers and keeping the galaxy at arm's length. During the conflict with Uvossak T'jrin, Nexus Station became a target for his wrath. He felt that Nexus Station represented Tasiv independence, so he wanted it destroyed. To that end, he utilized saboteurs to attempt to destroy the Station's stabilization equipment and power generators. While the saboteurs were able to inflict serious damage to the Station, they failed to destabilize the Station enough to destroy it. Both because of the damage and because of the situation in general, the Tasiv evacuated Nexus Station, forcing all of the off-worlders to do likewise. Once the Station was empty, it sat as merely a floating derelict, until it was decided much later that the Station still had a useful function to serve. History The current Empress, Visna Crin'dros, made an official business trip to Nexus Station, taking an entire fleet of escort ships into the fly zones of the Station. During her visit, a murder was committed in her presence, and, while it was in quasi-self defense, Visna still punished the perpetrator by taking her into slavery. The perpetrator was a human woman named Isis, who was renamed Yssyrekka Crin'dros by the Empress, and introduced into Tasiv society as a slave. Also during the Empress's visit, the Hutt Dorval attempted to solicit her partnership in a business deal, a move that was met with some skepticism from the Empress. The Empress did order one of her trusted Veridna to contact Dorval at a later time, however. The Empress took her new slave with her when she left Upon concluding her trip to Nexus Station, the Empress returned to Tasivid and her escort fleet moved away from Nexus Station, resuming normal traffic. On the merchant deck, the Temple to Celine opened for 'business' officially in a festive sort of celebration that attracted a decent crowd from the Market Circle. Current Events A summit is currently taking place between representatives of the Galactic Empire and the Jedi Order. Several of the the apprentices were involved in incidences, resulting in a disturbance at the High Winds Casino. In response to this, the Tasiv have enacted high security measures and boosted patrols. There are also Tasiv Imperial troops currently on the Station to assist with patrols, and a series of check points on the Second Deck surrounding the Meeting Hall where the Summit is taking place.